


Send Me A Picture

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Dan has posted a new picture onto Dailybooth. It manages to do a bit more than getting Phil just hot and bothered.





	Send Me A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Beware that Dan's Nakedbooth is central to this story; stay away if you're uncomfortable with that!  
-  
This fic was inspired by Send Me A Picture - Gwen Stefani! not a songfic, but it is recommended that you listen to it, it fits the theme heavily  
-  
Written for the phandom fic fest, from the prompts msn, house sitting, airbnb   
-  
Comments and kudos appreciated :)

When Phil wakes up two hours past noon with the crispy September sun warm on his face and stinging his eyes, he doesn’t expect Dan to be awake too, but he texts him happily anyways once he’s got his glasses on. He doesn’t expect his parents luggage to already be crammed in the hallway, either, even if he knew they were going away today, but he still tries not to trip over it on his quest for ‘breakfast’. But he definitely doesn’t expect the post on Dailybooth which he opens, lounging in bed shortly after dinner that evening.

Scorching coffee dribbles down his chin and cup alike, and he’s too entranced by the pixels on the screen to notice the liquid is staining both his jeans and covers with brown, tepid spots. The heat flourishing in his briefs and his growing bulge certainly doesn’t help him; he can’t really tell the difference between the two sensations on his skin. 

Phil has to blink.

Once. 

Twice. 

Thrice. 

The screen goes blurry and then comes back into focus, and everything stays the same, even his jaw is still on the floor. Disbelief flourishes, but the urge to do something with the hot, chubby, spread thighs front and center in his brain; to do something about his restless hands just itching with lust, overpowers it. He decides the safest bet is to, first of all, put the mug down, and so he does, eyes still plastered to the Dan on the screen.

But it doesn’t really feel like this is  _ his _ Dan. Except it is his real, beautiful, wonderful, charming Dan, just a bit less clothed than Phil has ever seen him. All of a sudden a Dan that for once feels out of his reach. Dan in this picture is one hundred times more gorgeous than usual. And to say Phil finds the usual Dan gorgeous would be a severe understatement. 

Stunning as he is, it almost feels like the subject of the picture is drifting out of Phil’s reach, and a couple of hundred people having seen it before Phil did certainly doesn’t ease the anxiety and jealousy brewing that Dan really isn’t entirely his. That he might never belong to Phil at all. And at that Phil is hot and bothered by two definitions, and he squints at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen to see if he has some spare time before his parents might need him to help them get going. 

There is. It’s only 19:15, and they’re not leaving until after sundown. He is still baffled by the timeframe they’ve chosen, but it doesn’t bother him, since he’s not going with. It’s settled, with that, and Phil stares at the screen to burn it into his mind, even stares at Dan’s suggestive, flirty comments for a second longer. 

Hustling he closes his laptop and phone, hides them underneath the bed in a hurry just in case his parents might walk in while he’s on the other side of the house under running water, unable to stop their curious minds. Then Phil practically dives at the wardrobe, rummaging through it with absolute desperation. Eventually he finds a clean pair of briefs, jeans, and a purple tee for backup, and sprints out the door clutching them for dear life in his determined grasp.

Phil stumbles, almost falling over, three times on his way down the hall to the bathroom, but that’s to no surprise.  _ If Dan was here he’d probably chuckle at how ridiculous it looks _ , phil thinks while fumbling with the lock to the bathroom door,  _ and then steady me with his kissable hands. _

“Phil, dear, what’s all the fuss about?” he hears his mother’s mildly concerned voice announce from somewhere in the house just as he’s able to get the door firmly shut, and his blood races, pounding in his ears, and runs cold except for in his pants.

He tries to get a coherent sentence out, even just an audible word that isn’t a gurgle, but his throat strangles and knots. Silence encloses around him, and he sure feels like he’s screwed up now.

“Phil?” his mother exclaims loudly once more, and it contains enough concealed panic for Phil to actually regain his ability to speak, even though his head feels like he’s already hit the floor with a faint.

“Oh I just-” he sputters out, practically choking on his own spit, “The bathroom door wouldn’t lock, could be re-oiled, might need to take a look at that!”  _ Yes Phil, the most believable story you could’ve come up with,  _ he scolds himself, wincing.

He can see his mothers amused face in his head, almost as prominent as dan’s thighs. With his rotten luck she’ll know exactly what is going on and will laugh her head off at her idiotic closeted gay son’s attempt to secretly jerk off to his secret kinda internet boyfriend’s nudes. A real tongue twister, but all Phil can do with it is cringe a bit at his own demise.

It happens to be a demise that never comes, however, for his mother only half shouts back a muffled response that  _ maybe they should _ , and then she goes back to minding her business. Phil cringes a bit more at his own overreaction, and then pushes his back against the door, inhaling deeply.

Undressing, which he does once his heartbeat is as steady as can be, turns out to be a bit of a challenge when you’re both sweaty and rigid and awfully clumsy. He does regain himself, finally, and stumbles into the shower, letting the icy water drown every piece of his skin. 

Then Phil turns the heat up, and as it washes over him, he indulges himself in pleasure with thoughts running his mind. He imagines Dan’s big hands on him, Dan’s glorious thighs pressed against him, Dan’s ass plump and round and soft in his hands, Dan spread out delicately on pearl bedsheets in that mouth watering pose, Dan’s legs spread for him, Dan engulfing him in more than one way, Dan whining and begging, Dan moaning like he has occasionally teased through skype, Dan kissing him and being kissed back, Dan pushed against a wall, Dan cheekily perking and thrusting into his body, front and back. 

Gorgeous, provocative, fierce, talented, gracious, pretty, compassionate, thoughtful, intelligent Dan.

Dan Dan Dan.

Only Dan.

His Dan.

It’s only once the water is off again that a drip of guilt simmers in his bones, and a ripple of shame and concern for his friend’s opinion reaches shore. Phil remembers leaving a quite shocked comment as soon as he saw the picture, and he wonders worriedly if Dan would rather have that Phil than the one who just jerked off to him in the steaming shower and who most definitely won’t tell him about it. He ponders if Dan would rather have a Phil who lies about the extent he found it hot. Or a Phil who lies about doing unspeakable things to said picture. Or if Dan would like a Phil who’d just ignore the repercussions and simply told him all about it.

Frankly, Phil’s unsure of which Phil he’d like to be himself, so he settles on getting dressed and hoping his mother’s not standing outside when he exits, a grin plastered on her face.

Of course she doesn’t, so all he can do is make his way back to the comforts of his bedroom with as much normality as possible. Not that he’s fearful his parents wouldn’t be accepting, not that he’s guilty he’s gay nor for liking Dan enough to want to kiss him and beyond and wanting to spend the rest of his life with him. Phil just isn’t so sure he could handle being caught out, like a deer in headlights, if they knew, because of societal expectations and norms. There’s also the stinging guilt that he might never bring home sweet biological grandchildren to his mother. And he’s not quite ready to tell her that yet. To see the betrayal in her eyes.

Once he’s back in his bed, Phil simply leans back on his headboard. His head is pounding and his heart is aching and the world is racing around him. Reality slips in and out off his grip. He feels too tired and guilt ridden to think about anything, except how unnecessary it is for him to be guilt ridden.

Subsequently Phil decides he’s glared the oblivion out of the sickly green wallpaper, and decides to join his parents downstairs for a cup of tea before they leave. Hoisting himself of the bed isn’t a challenge with his long legs, and before long he’s sitting at the dining table with his laptop dangerously perched in his lap.

His mother is scurrying around, both still finishing up the packing, and making sure Phil will have enough food to live four days on. Phil watches her, only half listening to her mumbling, and opens up msn with only a halfway glance at the screen.

Taking another sip of his green tea, Phil sets the cup down on the wooden tabletop. Just then his mother slams her fist onto the counter, making both him and the cutlery jump.

“My word!” she shrieks, and stares worryingly off into the distance, beyond the empty hall she faces. “How could I forget!”

Surprised at his kind, caring, and usually  _ calm _ mother’s outburst, Phil asks; “Forget.. what?”

His mother looks down at him from her spot by the coffee machine, a half smile on her face, and says, simply fond of her son’s clear confusion; “Oh don’t worry about that, Philip. Continue with your tea, I’ll be right back..” And so she’s out of the room, and Phil just shrugs, returning to the blue and white of the screen.

The ‘new message’ box he glances to first obviously belongs to Dan. Without hesitation he clicks it. Shortly, with little thought, he clicks the button next to Dan’s name, and sends his decided conversation starter.

_ chat log 2009-09-25 DAN - PHIL _

_ 20:44 PHIL: your picture.. _

_ 20:44 DAN: huh _

_ 20:44 DAN: i get no <3 ?? _

_ 20:45 DAN: is it.. that bad >.< _

_ 20:45 DAN: should delete it then _

_ 20:46 DAN: i reckon _

_ 20:46 PHIL: nonono _

_ 20:46 PHIL: its v nice _

_ 20:47 PHIL: im just o.0 _

_ 20:47 PHIL: still _

_ 20:48 DAN: oh _

_ 20:48 DAN: is the o.0  _

_ 20:48 DAN: good / bad _

_ 20:50 PHIL: your thighs  _

_ 20:50 PHIL: very enticing _

_ 20:52 DAN: :o explain  _

Phil feels himself plunge, and he’s unsure if the feeling is from dread or excitement. He has to tear his eyes away from the screen, and watch the light out in the hallway, warm and merigold. All his emotions gurgled and bubbled. Not quite certain of how to decipher them, Phil sighs and reaches for his cup of tea and takes another sip. 

_ 20:54 PHIL: fascinatin _

_ 20:54 PHIL: attractive _

_ 20:55 PHIL: appetizing _

_ 20:55 PHIL: seductive _

_ 20:56 PHIL: tempting _

_ 20:58 DAN: u rlly think so? _

_ 20:58 PHIL: yes _

Instant regret surges in his stomach, and his forehead is all of a sudden sweaty.  _ Dan is surely going to hate me now,  _ he thinks, dreading to respond once more. He does so anyways, letting his fingers fly across the keyboard frantically.

_ 20:59 PHIL: god that was creepy wasnt it _

_ 20:59 PHIL: im so sorry _

_ 21:00 PHIL: sorry its not what you wanted to hear _

_ 21:01 PHIL: sorry its weird _

_ 21:01 PHIL: you can delete my contact _

_ 21:02 PHIL: wont blame you _

_ 21:02 PHIL: sorry _

_ 21:03 DAN: hey _

_ 21:03 DAN: no its ok _

_ 21:03 DAN: just thought u might not like it _

_ 21:04 PHIL: oh _

_ 21:04 PHIL: i like it _

_ 21:05 DAN: :D _

_ 21:05 PHIL: :P _

_ 21:07 DAN: umm _

_ 21:07 PHIL: yea _

_ 21:08 DAN: ?4u _

_ 21:08 PHIL: …  _

_ 21:09 PHIL: k :) _

_ 21:12 DAN: did u _

_ 21:12 DAN: umm _

_ 21:13 DAN: like.. like it like it _

_ 21:13 DAN: like it enough to _

_ 21:14 DAN: give in _

_ 21:14 DAN: 2  _

_ 21:15 DAN: um  _

_ 21:16 DAN: temptation _

And with that he’s absolutely gone. He wouldn’t quite say fucked, and his mother would forbid he ever said that in the house, but it’s a sensation unlike any other. It makes him feel airy and dismayed all the while his head rails.  _ Would Dan actually like it if he found out… _

Turning away from the screen once more, Phil watches the blinds flicker gently over the windowsill. It’s almost serene, but it’s not helping. He taps on the edge of the table, trying to follow a rhythm, but fails. Humming to an imaginary tune he makes up, he loses his voice halfway and his throat dries out. The embarrassment seeps through every movement he makes, every breath he takes. Though it doesn’t mean he hesitates much longer than that to send the question perturbing him straight through the interwebs. He goes for two parts, just to make sure he formulates the question and works through the anxiety.  _ _

_ 21:19 PHIL: you wouldnt think _

_ 21:19 PHIL: it was weird if i did? _

_ 21:22 DAN: no i wouldnt  _

_ 21:23 PHIL: wouldnt think im a creep? _

_ 21:24 DAN: i think id actually _

_ 21:24 DAN: actually have quite liked it  _

_ 21:25 DAN: if u did  _

Okay. 

_ Okayokayokay _ .

With that, Phil  _ is _ fucked.

_ 21:26 PHIL: sounds alright  _

_ 21:26 DAN: but only if it was u _

Fucked. Royally fucked.

All of his dreams come true. All fantasies alive. The Dan, subject of that picture, wasn’t drifting away at all. He was right there, the same Dan as his Dan, the same than as the Dan who just inforced he truly is Phil’s Dan. Surges of erotic heat flows through his bloodstream, a very mild swell in his pants, but mostly he just feels emotionally content. The Dan he loves would like to be loved by him, emotionally and physically.

_ 21:30 PHIL: of course _

_ 21:30 DAN: of course _

_ 21:31 PHIL: well _

_ 21:31 PHIL: i was gonna ask sumthing _

Quick footsteps pull Phil out of those fantasies again, even away from the question in the forefront of his mind, and he’s barely able to choke the smirk and heat off his face in time when his mother stumbles back in. 

While his Kath isn’t savage nor bold enough to raise her eyebrows at her son’s peculiar behaviour, he can instantly tell she’s suspicious from the way she carries herself for the seconds that follow, and the look she gives him when she turns around. Even though it’s really not that obvious of one. 

“I forgot the biscuits were in the kitchen all along!” she chuckles, pulling out a bag of knick knack snacks from the cupboard she’s holding open. “Silly me, don’t you think.” It’s not a question.

Phil swallows hard and simply nods up at her, where she’s dangling the bag with one hand, trying his best not to avert his eyes like he desperately wants to. She definitely knows he’s not telling the whole truth, even when he’s only speaking with his gaze, and Phil doesn’t want to keep on lying. The messages come fast from him without needing a look at the keyboard. He’s just that desperate to escape the underlying theme of the silence hanging in the stiff air.

_ 21:32 PHIL: sux! _

_ 21:32 PHIL: cd9 _

_ 21:32 PHIL: gtg  _

_ 21:32 DAN: ask l8r then _

_ 21:33 DAN: cu ly _

_ 21:33 PHIL: :3  _

_ 21:33 PHIL: ly2 6y _

_ 21:34 DAN: cm _

_ 21:34 PHIL: i will _

It is not halfheartedly he says goodbye to his parents. They promise to call once they’re checked in at their airbnb, he hugs them extra tight with his lanky arms. It even takes him a few seconds after the car’s rumbles has faded into the night to breathe the fresh air of freedom, for relief to wash over him. He slams the door shut and sinks down to the doormat, running a hand through his long dyed fringe. Sweat sticks to his hair and nails, and soon enough he realises he’s got a promise to keep and a secret kinda internet boyfriend to tend to.

Phil doesn’t waste any time in calling, and Dan certainly doesn’t waste time in answering. He’s barely able to wonder what Dan has him saved in his contacts as.

“Hey” 

“Hey”

There’s a silence from the both of them. Phil begins pacing up and down the hall from the restlessness wrenching itself from his chest. 

“Was it really that hot?” he hears Dan ask, and the question is playful but obviously not innocent. He giggles with it. It’s a soft noise, and Phil simply cannot help but to see it rolling off Dan’s precious plump lips. Leaning against the wall facing the kitchen, he breathes out with his next response, and hopes it’s noticeable how content he feels.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah..”

“Your thighs look so soft.. wide and so…” he rambles, finishing with a happy sigh;

“full.”

Giggles again. But they don’t last long, for Dan deadpans. “I wouldn’t call them that..” he mumbles, clearly embarrassed and with a serious, self-conscious edge. “More chunky and fat and kinda gross.” Phil pouts at that, and he’s sure Dan can feel the emotion crackling in the air, for he continues; “Phil my thighs are lumpy!”

“They’re none of those things,” he riles. “They’re wonderful.”

“You haven’t felt them…”

“I did get off to them, remember” he blathers.

There’s only an echo on the other side.  _ God _ , Phil thinks,  _ this awkward silence could kill _ .

“Too much?” he whispers. He’s almost expecting Dan to turn off the call, or maybe start crying.  _ Please don’t, don’t be sad _ ... Phil would do anything to keep Dan with a smile on his face. It sort of makes him want to run from this situation.

“Not really.” Dan says softly, reassuringly. “It’s just a right now thing, like, a.. I-can’t-be-flattered-without-seeing-your -face-on-skype-thing.”

“I get that, it’s okay.”

“Nothing personal, Phil…”

Running his hands through his hair, Phil sinks down to the floor. “I know.” he says, gripping the phone for dear life. 

“Like the idea off you getting off to me in the shower though” Dan says faintly; matter of factly. His voice is sweet. Phil chokes, and he can hear Dan laugh over the noise of his own sputtering.

“How did you know-!” 

More soft giggling reaches his ears, interrupting him, but he doesn’t care. It was jokey anyhow, and he really doesn’t want an excuse to wipe the grin off his face just yet.

“Can we.. maybe.. not talk about this ton-” Dan presses, and then interrupts himself, “I’ll send you compensation. I’ve already got plenty of material for myself, you need a stock.”

Dan’s voice is thick and honey slick when he drawls the last words out. Phil wonders if there’s a truth to the subtext, if Dan  _ actually _ means he’s gotten off to him too.To the shirtless, some literally half naked, pictures of him on the interweb. It itches in good way, the longing creeping its way through his bones. His existence rattles.  _ Oh, if Dan only knew the power he has over me.  _ The wall feels scuffed and brittle under his fingertips, as he runs his hands over the patterns. Just how he feels inside.

“Will you give me a live private show?” Phil asks as deeply and nonchalantly as is possible while trying to keep his cool (and his brain out his pants, though that isn’t going too well). He barely even catches Dan’s response, which is a very breathy, quite, whimpery  _ yes. _

Then there are keyboard clicks on the other end of the line. It’s very silent, very cool, for quite a while. Dan does occasionally mutter a swear word under his breath, but it’s nothing Phil really minds, he’s plenty used to it by now. Phil rubs gentle circles across the carpet, the fluff is soothing and numbing.

“You’re not.. whispering,” Dan finally says, caution strong in his voice, “won’t your parents hear? It's like.. midnight.”

“I’m house sitting, they left shortly after us talking earlier.” Phil reassures, his chest aching. “Needed to see them out the house, you see. That’s- that’s why it took me so long to call.”

He can hear Dan’s adorable giggles, audibly, making the knot loosen in both of their chests. It doesn’t stop when he answers; “Did I scare them off!”

The chuckle is shared now. Phil runs his hands through his hair again, fiddling to keep the nerves of, an outlet for how excitable he feels.

“No they’re visiting my aunt,” he mumbles, the light dancing visibly in his bright blue eyes. “Gone for two days…”

“Wish I could come over…” he hears the smooth voice on the other side slip out.

“Wish you would.” 

There’s a sigh from Dan as response. Phil can hear his frantic keyboard tapping in the background slowing, his pauses becoming longer. Polished and auburn, the wood of the door’s panels catches his attention, and he glares at it intensely, trying to relieve his emotions through his eyes. He yawns, suddenly, and it triggers another chuckle from Dan. 

“You  _ should _ go to bed Phil!”

“ _ I dont want tooo _ ” he whines, but he still gets up from the floor. “What, um, what game are you playing?” He stumbles away from the wall, then begins to skip gently towards the gangly staircase.

“The convince Phil Lester to, uh,  _ sleep _ game.”

“Since when were you this insistent?” Phil scoffs heartily, dragging his feet after himself as he makes his way up. The stair creaks in protest, the pasty walls imposing, and suddenly he feels very lonely in his own house. He drags in the smell of home through his nostrils, letting his face work. It does help, but he can still feel the tingle of homesickness for a place he’s never been. For the desk Dan is sitting at. For Dan. He feels wrecked and hungover, head lolling gently.

_ There are the giggles again _ , Phil thinks, and his fuchsia reflection is clearly visible in the hallway mirror as he steps onto the landing. The sound of Dan’s happiness is honey in his ears.  _ Luscious and admirable _ . He blushes darker at his own pondering, and quickly hurries down the hall towards his open bedroom door.

“Seriously” Dan exclaims, stern.

“Or my parents gonna kill me for waking up the whole house with- this.”

“But I still want to talk to you!” Phil pouts. Entering his room, he goes for his wardrobe, which is still standing halfway open. The door is at an awkward angle. A couple of clothes are hanging over the bottom shelf, and Phil remembers his earlier escapade. Simpering lopsidedly, he lets his instincts take over. He reaches in for a bright pair of pajamas, then a t-shirt that most definitely doesn’t match, but that doesn’t matter that much to him.

“ _ Phiww!”  _ The sound is gut wrenching, in a good way _ .  _ Phil clutches the phone tighter to his ear, and rises. “ _ Pleaaase.” _

He chuckles, his cheeks straining as he tries not to burst out into laughter. He really doesn’t want Dan to get into trouble.

“A’ight.” 

There’s a pause like a vacuum as they quiet down, and he sets the clothes down on his bedsheets very carefully. The wind outside gently rattles the window frame, and Phil would’ve been spooked out of his mind had Dan not been there. He smiles at that, releasing a content huff, and then blushes. He sets the phone down, too, and tries not to freak out at what a sap he’s being.

As he pulls the shirt over his head and watches it fall onto the floor, Phil realises he is essentially leaving Dan on read to strip while Dan listens to the sounds of it, and he feels a wave of embarrassment crash with his consciousness. He picks the phone back up, trying not to think of the skin of his arm slapping against his bare side. He gets a sudden idea of how to continue; “But only if you pay all your attention to me tomorrow!”

“Didn’t I already?” Dan cries out. Phil chuckles along, then moves his hand down to unzip his jeans. The blood begins pounding in his ears, and he genuinely hopes it’s not as loud of a sound as it seems to him, the metallic whiz roaring furiously in his eardrums. It is barely that he hears; “Fine, skype tomorrow.”

“will i also get that live show then?” he grumbles, inelegantly pulling the hem of his jeans down. The scratchy material makes his palm itch. There is another giggle, barely an echo but just as wonderful as before. Then a thinking silence, during which Phil is able to get his clothes past his feet like a snake sheds skin. He is barely able to reach out for his pajama pants, however; Dan heaves warmly on his end.

“You’ll get another one soon,” he whispers, “don’t worry.”

“Now I’ll wait day and night for it!” he retorts, but his voice is gentle. Pulling on his pjs, Phil puts his device down and Dan senses so, waiting until the scuffling subsides before speaking. 

“Goodnight Phil.” he pleasantly asserts. “Go to bed now..” Phil only takes his glasses off in response, grumbling silently. He can hear Dan exhale, and he hopes it’s a happy one. It certainly sounds like it.

“I guess I gotta..” he mutters lovingly, flinging himself onto his bright covers. Then he puckers his lips, knowing the lip smack is audible, but he really can’t help himself. He does so while crawling underneath the bed sheets, phone still gripped deadly hard in his sweaty hand. Leaning back, the pillows propped up comfortably, Phil closes his eyes momentarily, taking in the silence of the house and the darkness behind his lids. He wishes for an existence that is purely Dan, and a luminous zeal explodes in his ribcage.

“Ly!” he hears Dan snicker after a moment. Maybe he sensed Phil’s emotions, for the zeal grows brighter and warmer, and half a second goes by; then all Phil can sense and see and hear and feel is Dan. He feels hopelessly smitten, in love.

Phil opens his eyes again, like shutters. The blurry darkness of his bedroom roof greets him glumly. “You and your acronyms!” he exclaims, but it splits his face with a deadly bright grin. “Night.”

Dan hums blithely, “Sleep tight.”

“You’ll be in my dreams.” he whispers sleepily, while curling up tighter in his duvet. It feels like a cocoon of safety and dreams. Finally shutting his eyes for good, ready to groan and snore into his pillow. 

“Oh I will.” He can hear shuffling from Dan. “Night Phil.” 

When the line goes dead Phil drops his phone next to him, though he can’t see where, considering his eyes are closed. Soon he squeals happily into his fluffy pillow, clutching it to his face. Phil thinks of what Dan smells like. Or rather, probably. Imagines his soft tummy clutched in his embrace. Cuddles and sweet, short, kisses. His stomach bubbles and he lets the heat and blush fall off his face before trying to doze off. He falls asleep shortly afterwards, a breath of longing on his lips. 

Dan does too.

Well. Eventually.

_ notifications _

_ 01:32 - 4 texts - <3 _

_ you forgot to ask me that thing from earlier P: _

_ gn <3 _

_ srry im so nervous all the time _

_ ily phil _

  
  



End file.
